Boldovar Obarskyr
| alt_spelling = | nicknames = The Mad King | domain = Cormyr | main title = King | titles = King | home = Suzail, Cormyr | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | occupation = King | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = 199 | dobnotes = | death = 246 | deathnotes = believed dead in 242 DR but actually "spirited away" by Baerauble Etharr | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Tharyann Obarskyr | spouses = | siblings = Dorglor Obarskyr II Erthava Obarskyr | children = Iltharl Obarskyr Gantharla Obarskyr | familyrefs = | dynasty = Obarskyr Dynasty | start of reign = 238 DR | end of reign = 242 DR | predecessor = Tharyann Obarskyr | successor = Iltharl Obarskyr | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Boldovar '"'the Mad" was the 16th Obarskyr monarch and the king of Cormyr until his apparent death in 242 DR. Although Boldovar was the second eldest male child, he was crowned after his father, Tharyann, and outlived his older siblings. Relatives Boldovar's father was King Tharyann. His son was Iltharl Obarskyr. Background Boldovar was known as "Boldovar the Mad" due to his homophobic and enraged behavior, (which is rumored to have involved him strangling his elder brother Dorglor,) partially kept under control by the magic of Baerauble Etharr. During his reign he had the windows of Faerlthann's Keep transformed into barred slits. He was said to have died in 242 DR when he killed a female consort, but in her last moments, the woman grabbed him and pulled him over the battlements of Faerlthann's Keep. In reality, he was kept alive by Baerauble's magic for four more years but in death was claimed by the "Ghazneth Curse". After he died he was placed beneath a sycamore. He was the third Ghazneth. Ghazneth After being turned into a Ghazneth, Boldovar's appearance changed dramatically. His eyes turned large and glowed crimson, and his large nose became veined as if from too much drink. A tarnished crown sat upon his tangled, spikey hair,and his mouth became almost completely hidden by his unkempt beard. His skin turned the color of obsidian and he developed a pot belly the size of a soup kettle. Other then the crown, he appeared completely naked. As a Ghazneth, he had the power to inflict madness upon his enemies with a single scratch, and could make friends turn on friends, as a wounded Vangerdahast tried to attack Azoun IV, as well as an allied war wizard and priest . This condition's length was dependent on the severity of the wound, and Vangerdahast's serious wounds took five days for the madness to clear. He could also spread darkness from his wings, obscuring light and vision. Boldovar first showed up while Tanalasta Obarskyr was fleeing from another Ghazneth and fled right into Boldovar's trap. Vangerdahast tried to teleport to safety, but ended up teleporting Boldovar right into the midst of Azoun IV's entourage. Boldovar quickly defeated several guards and war wizards, severely injured Vangerdahast and Azoun IV and captured Queen Filfaeril Obarskyr, taking her back to his illusionary palace to become his queen. His poem went as such: Appendix References Connections Category:Humans Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Kings of Cormyr Category:Kings Category:Members of the Obarskyr family Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Males Category:Ghazneths Category:Nobles